gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ballot Van
Is it definitely a modified Pony? It looks more like a Rumpo to me. Does anybody have a clear picture of one? Christophee (talk) 13:25, December 16, 2009 (UTC) NEEDA PICTURE HERE!! Seriosly this arrtical is terrible it needs improving or i might nominate it for deletion.Sgt wikia 06:37, March 23, 2010 (UTC) This article needs a picture but i cant provide it. This artical should be nomintated for speedy improvement if there was such a thing.Sgt wikia 16:03, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Now that there is a picture I can see that it is indeed a modified Pony. There really is not much more to add to this page as the vehicle only appears very briefly. Christophee (talk) 08:39, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible to drive this van or carjack it? Toolen 19:05, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Move The van has a different in-game name to the pony, therefore meaning it has its own page. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:07, March 14, 2016 (UTC) :It's impressive how all content from this page can fit in the variant sections of Pony. It's like having two duplicate pages. TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 15:22, March 14, 2016 (UTC) ::It's the same thing with SuperV amd SuperV Carbon but you never complained about that....I know, let's merge Mr Tasty with Boxville, same with Taco Van, I mean, it's just a different livery and Wheelbase...they all perform the same - see what I mean? The reason they were split is no different to the reason these were split. What about Laundromat too? See. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 15:27, March 14, 2016 (UTC) *In-game name: different *In-game design: different (rear doors are like that of an arrmored bank van, singular window, different handle and different sized) *In-game performance: same *In-game livery: different *locations: different Now let's compare that with, say, the Super Volito Carbon against its standard variant. *In-game name: different *In-game design: different (tail is different shape) *In-game performance: same *In-game livery: different (color scheme changes) *locations: different Oh look at that? awfully similar. Let's try another shall we? Jester Racecar against Jester: *In-game name: different *In-game design: same *In-game performance: different *In-game livery: different *locations: different Oh jeez, we're getting somewhere here. Let's try Laundromat against Burrito: *In-game name: different *In-game design: same *In-game performance: same *In-game livery: different (permanent changes to livery) *locations: different Wow. Very similar indeed. The only ones that actually change here and Design and Performance... Mr. Ferrari (talk) 15:38, March 14, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm not saying they're exactly the same, this is not the reason I brought up this merging proposal. I see that they are different (hence Ballot Van is a variant). I'm saying that this page (Ballot Van, particularly) doesn't have enough information to deserve a separate page (yet), since all of its content is clearly exposed in the variants sections of the Pony. Now look at the other pages you mentioned. What do they have in different? Why do they deserve a own page? Obviously, they are different but they also have far more content, and if they were merged with their respective main pages, it would be too much cluttered. TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 16:03, March 14, 2016 (UTC) :Look at the design description of the Baller LE before Monk touched it, and after he finished it...he can write A LOT about only minor changes, so I can guarantee he can say a lot about this vehicle too. I mean, okay so the performance is different between Baller and Baller LE, but in terms of design, there's only minor changes, just like the Ballot Van, but he still managed to get a lot to say about it. Give the page some time and eventually it will have enough content - trust me. There's no rush - it's only like a DLC vehicle coming out - it's early days for the page's descriptions. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 16:09, March 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Alright then. I can wait until this page is improved. TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 16:17, March 14, 2016 (UTC)